


'Cause Seeing Clear Would be a Bad Idea

by zap4612



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: AU, jennifers body au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap4612/pseuds/zap4612
Summary: But Cat’s friendship with Jade was as unbreakable as concrete.  Wasn’t it?---Or the Jennifer's Body AU absolutely no one asked for
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 39
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [traits that worry me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357044) by [honeyvoiced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvoiced/pseuds/honeyvoiced). 



> Right off the bat, I want to say I've never done an AU like this so here goes nothing. It's based off the movie "Jennifer's Body" and also inspired by the fic "traits that worry me" by honeyvoiced (y'all should check it out, it's so good). Secondly, I want to put this at the beginning that this story may contain some sensitive topics along the way so if you are not comfortable, please don't read it. This first chapter has no plot yet but is more of a prologue.

Jade West was and forever would be an enigma. She wasn’t easy to understand, as much as people liked to think they knew her. She was intractable and complex. Jade was like the ocean, wild and untamable. She could be calm one minute and murderous the next. Her stunning blue eyes mirrored the uncontrollable deep and wavy hair paralleled the untameable water. People were generally afraid of her but also fascinated. She redefined “it girl” by being well known without being pleasant. 

Cat Valentine was like sunshine. She was bright and shiny. Her eyes lit up with every exciting word and her fiery red hair bounced with every peppy step. Her smile could light up all of Los Angeles and her abundance of energy was enviable. Cat was as whimsical and scatter-brained as they came. She radiated a positively simple charm. 

The student body of Hollywood Arts questioned why someone like Jade would ever be friends with someone like Cat. Cat was pure optimism while Jade was undiluted pessimism. Cat was exceptionally admirable while Jade was intensely detestable. Of course, anyone could see that Jade harbored an obvious soft spot for the redhead. Even if she wasn’t always good at showing it. 

\---

_ Jade knew from a very young age that her “family” - if she could even call it that - weren’t quite right. Her parents fought often over everything. Any argument seemed to boil down to one simple thing. Her dad hadn’t wanted her. By the time she hit sixth grade, she knew she wasn’t wanted and made herself scarce as often as she could. Hearing her parent's yelling wasn’t something she liked to stick around to hear.  _

_ On one particularly cool evening, Jade snuck through her window out of the house to get away from her parent's current screaming match. The time she spent roaming the streets was the most freeing thing in her life. The sparkling lights and rumble of traffic made her feel comfortable and unencumbered. Los Angeles wasn’t exactly the ideal area for a twelve-year-old to be out alone in but she wasn’t naive.  _

_ Her first stop in her late-night stroll was at 7-Eleven. She dug around her bag for a few dollars to get a pre-packaged sandwich and a bottle of iced tea. She took a sip of her drink before perambulating slowly down the next street. Her path was lit with flickering street lamps, boots slapping almost too loudly on the pavement. She was wrapped up in her misery until she heard muffled crying. Sitting on the curb a few feet in front of her was a redhead girl she vaguely recognized from school. Her legs were pulled to her chest and she was wiping tears with the back of her hand. The girl looked too innocent to be out alone. Jade’s heart fell slightly. She debated just turning away but she couldn't. She strode towards the redhead girl, sinking down next to her. Momentarily concerned brown eyes met Jade’s icy blue stare.  _

_ “You go to Belvedere, right?” Jade asked in lieu of a normal greeting.  _

_ The other girl sniffled and nodded.  _

_ “What’s your name?” The redhead girl finally spoke. _

_ “Jade.”  _

_ “Cat.”  _

_ Jade looked her up and down, from pink high tops to rosy, tear-stained cheeks. She leaned back, propped up with one hand and sipped her drink, staring up at the vibrant stars.  _

_ “It seems like something’s bothering you.” Cat noted Jade’s rigid posture and cracking stoic expression.  _

_ Jade scoffed. _

_ “Me? You’re the one crying.”  _

_ Cat dropped her head in slight embarrassment.  _

_ “I just had a bad night.” Cat shrugged.  _

_ Jade tilted her head, hair falling over her shoulder.  _

_ “Me too.” She replied honestly.  _

_ “What made yours so bad?” Cat asked, searching Jade’s eyes.  _

_ Jade dropped her gaze defensively. She wasn’t fond of the girl trying to read her.  _

_ “My parents were arguing about how my dad didn’t want me, and I wanted some time away from that.” _

_ Cat’s eyes glazed over with sympathetic tears. _

_ “T-That’s-” _

_ “Don’t say it.” Jade interrupted.  _

_ She didn’t want pity, certainly not from a girl she found crying on the street. Cat closed her mouth, staring down at her shoes disconsolately.  _

_ “What about you?” Jade sighed.  _

_ “Oh,” Cat didn’t think she’d ask, “My brother is… special. My parents always leave me out, like they care more about him than me. They get mad at me for just trying to talk to them sometimes.” _

_ “That’s bullshit.” Jade replied, frowning maringally.  _

_ “Yeah.” Cat muttered.  _

_ They spent the rest of the night in silence, sharing the sandwich Jade had bought earlier and studying the sky like their lives depended on it.  _

\---

Jade was undoubtedly the dominant one in their friendship. She was the one the boys stared at, she was the one who could party and pass a test the next day without studying and she was the one who made the hallways part when she passed. Cat was the more rational one of the two. She was the one who’d remind Jade about upcoming tests, who made sure she got home safely after drinking a little too much and the one who wiped away her tears when she cried. 

Their friendship blossomed during a late night on the street and continued to grow during their middle school years. Cat recalled when they found out they’d both been accepted to Hollywood Arts. 

\---

_ Jade’s phone buzzed around noon on a nameless Saturday. She was enjoying sleeping in until the sound woke her. She reached to answer the call. _

_ “What?” She snapped, rubbing her eyes.  _

_ “Jade! Did you look?” Cat ignored Jade’s rudeness with ease, as she was used to it.  _

_ “Look at what?” _

_ “Jadeeeee!” Cat practically whined.  _

_ Jade winced at the other girl’s loud exclamation.  _

_ “They sent out the email about getting into Hollywood Arts! Look right nowwwww.” Cat was essentially yelling now.  _

_ “Oh, right.” Jade replied coolly.  _

_ In a typical Jade fashion, she wasn’t worried about getting in. She pulled her laptop from her bag, propping herself up on one elbow and holding the phone between her ear and shoulder. Cat listened eagerly to Jade’s key clicks.  _

_ “Sooo?” Cat prompted restlessly.  _

_ “Hold the fuck on.” Jade groaned.  _

_ Even Jade’s unnecessary cursing couldn’t put a damper on Cat’s mood.  _

_ “I got in.” Jade finally said.  _

_ Cat’s ear-splitting squealing in elation made Jade drop her phone.  _

_ “I’m going back to bed.” She hung up and tossed her phone away.  _

\---

It always seemed like Cat needed Jade more than Jade needed her. Cat would be lying if she said it didn’t get under her skin sometimes. The raven-haired girl always seemed to have a leg up on the redhead. But her friendship with Jade was as unbreakable as concrete. Wasn't it? 


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning, sunshine.” 

Cat looks up from stuffing books in her locker, smiling knowingly. There was only one person that called her by that nickname.

“Hi.” Cat greets, beaming. 

Robbie seems to materialize next to her, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Cat glances at her phone to check the time. Jade was running late as usual. As if on cue, said raven-haired girl walks over to the couple. Cat looks over her off the shoulder shirt and mini skirt paired with leggings and blood-red boots. It’s another thing Cat envys. Jade was hot and she knew it, and knew how to use it to get what she wanted. She was confident and bold and knew how to get people to give her their attention. 

“Morning, babygirl,” Jade throws a understated smile Cat’s way, “Robbie.” She finishes, narrowed eyes and pursed lips juxtaposing her previous sentiment. 

Jade had never liked Robbie, though she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. She just thought Cat could do better. She links her arm through the redhead’s almost possessively, shooting a parting glare at Robbie. Jade and Cat had almost the same class schedule which meant they spent most of the day together. As they made their way towards History class, Cat looks up at Jade.

“Would it kill you to be nice to Robbie?” She asks, exasperation coating her words. 

“Yes, it would.” Jade replies, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“He’s nice. He likes me. What about that don’t you like?” Cat persists.

“He’s just okay, princess,” Jade looks over the other girl, “You’re special and he’s not.” 

Cat grew quiet and didn’t bring it up again. 

\---

Cat and Jade part ways for third period. Jade has to suffer through trigonometry alone while Cat has study hall. She opts for meeting Robbie in the library. They settle at a table blocked off by various bookshelves in the back. 

“Can I ask you something?” Robbie searches Cat eyes.

Her brows furrow in confusion at what he could possibly be asking her. She momentarily worries it’s something she won’t want to hear. He looks nervous himself. She nods, reaching out for his hand. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Spring Formal,” He says apprehensively, “With me.” He adds, almost as an afterthought as if she was considering going without him. 

Cat lets out a short laugh, worry dissolving. 

“Robbie, of course, I will!”

They hadn’t been dating very long but she found it silly that he thought she would consider going to the dance with someone else. She leans in to kiss him chastely, moving her hand to his shoulder. Their idyllic moment was interrupted by Cat’s phone buzzing loudly on the table. She pulls back from Robbie, reaching out to grab it.

_Jade:_ _Send me words of encouragement so I don’t murder anyone in this class_

Cat chuckles to herself before texting back. 

_ Cat: There’s no Netflix in prison _

_ Cat: Now get off your phone and learn! _

Cat slides her phone into the front pocket of her backpack, turning back to Robbie. He fixes her with a look she can’t quite place. 

“Was that Jade?”

Cat nods. 

“I still don’t understand why you’re friends with her.” Robbie leans back.

Cat’s face turns gloomy. She’d had this conversation before with other people.  _ Why are you friends with someone like Jade? You’re so sweet, I’m sure you could find someone else.  _

“We met back in sixth grade and grew up together. A bond like that doesn’t go away easily.” Cat shifts in her seat. 

“But you grew up to be sweet and caring. She grew up to be a teenage girl straight from hell.”

Cat’s frown grows. 

“She’s my best friend. She’s just…” Cat struggles momentarily, “She’s just hard to get to know.”

“And you know her well?” Robbie continues quizzically.

“I do!” Cat insists shrilly. 

It wasn’t a lie. Cat and Jade had seen each other through the ups and downs. One particular incident flashes in her mind. 

\---

_ Jade had discovered she liked the malicious bite of cigarettes during freshman year when her parents were going through a particularly rough patch. Cat wasn’t fond of that new habit and begged Jade to stop or at least cutback. The street corner where they had first met had become one of their hangout spots. They stopped for snacks at 7- Eleven and sat for hours.  _

_ Jade: Meet me at the corner of cahuenga  _ _ and franklin? _

_ She had already picked up a bag of Skittles for Cat and a Kit Kat bar for herself and was sitting on the curb. She lit a cigarette, inhaling the smoke before letting it out slowly as her mind wandered in introspection. She stared at the red candy wrapper, turning it over in her hand. The chocolate candy reminded her of Cat, which sent a pang of longing through her chest. Cat had yet to answer her text and she was growing weary of sitting sadly on the curb by herself. She wanted to tell Cat everything she’d been bottling up. That her parents were getting divorced and she would have to pick if she wanted to live with her mom or her dad. She was worried that she and her little brother might get separated and she felt like it was tearing her apart from the inside out. She wanted to tell Cat because she was the one person Jade trusted most, more so than her parents.  _

_ Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She blew out another smoke-filled breath, tilting her head up. The night was foggy, leaving the stars looking dull and faded out behind Los Angeles city lights. The first of many tears rolled down her cheek. She belligerently wiped it away with the back of her hand. It was then that Jade’s phone chimed.  _

_ Cat: Be there in 15 _

_ By the time Cat arrived, Jade’s knees were covered in cigarette ash and her mascara was running down her cheeks.  _

_ “Jadey?” Cat couldn’t stop the nickname from slipping out. _

_ Jade always claimed to hate it but never actively made Cat stop saying it, even as they got older. Cat sank down next to her. Jade tossed the bag of Skittles into Cat’s lap before brushing the ash off her knees. She stubbed out her cigarette on the sidewalk.  _

_ “What happened?” The redhead asked softly.  _

_ She held her breath as she watched Jade’s shoulder tense.  _

_ “My parents are getting divorced,” She started, tone even like she was simply telling Cat the answer to a math problem, not what had made her upset, “And I have to decide who I want to live with and I’m worried about getting separated from my brother.”  _

_ Fresh tears welled in Jade’s icy blue eyes. She squeezed them closed, pressing her palms to her eyes.  _

_ “It’s okay to cry.” Cat told her, gently reaching out to put her hand on Jade’s shoulder.  _

_ Cat briefly fretted that Jade would shove her away but instead, she leaned to rest her head against Cat’s shoulder. Cat froze for a moment. It was very rare that Jade was affectionate, rarer so she cried in front of Cat. It made her head spin but she instinctively rubbed circles on Jade’s back. She didn’t dare speak a word, but rather let Jade sit motionless and let herself search for stars in the sky she knew she wouldn’t be able to see.  _

\---

“It just seems like you put more into the friendship than you get out.” Robbie sighs, rubbing his forehead. 

Cat draws back. Everyone always said that about her and Jade.  _ You’re her shoulder to cry on but what does she do for you?  _ It was true that Jade usually wasn’t very openly affectionate so people often missed the soft spot she had for Cat. But Cat knew and she didn’t have to explain herself to anyone. And she knew Jade was always looking out for her.

\---

_ Cat’s first boyfriend, Daniel, had broken up with her two days before freshman homecoming. She was absolutely devastated. She watched as Daniel walked away down the hallway, tears welling in her eyes. With trembling hands, she pulled out her phone. There was still ten minutes before she had to go to first period and she wanted to see her best friend. She wanted to cry without everyone staring.  _

_ Cat: Jadey, when r u getting to school?  _

_ Jade: be there in a few, why? _

_ Cat couldn't bring herself to answer. She wrapped her arms around herself, leaning against Jade’s locker as she waited. She stared down at her white shoes.  _

_ “Babygirl?” _

_ Cat’s head snapped up, tears slipping down her rosy cheeks. Jade’s eyes softened but her posture remained stiff. She hated seeing Cat cry. Her brown eyes that normally sparkled with undiluted glee were dull and she was sans her usual wide smile. It was like seeing someone abandon a helpless puppy. It made Jade’s heart sink.  _

_ “Daniel broke up with me!” Cat cried, “Right before homecoming! Now I have to go alone!” Her shoulders shook unevenly.  _

_ Jade reached out to brush away Cat’s tears with the back of her hand. _

_ “Listen, Cat, he was a piece of shit anyway. He was so boring and you can do so much better.” Jade tilted her head, “I’ll get revenge on him if you want. You know I’m good at that.” _

_ “But what about homecoming?” Cat sniffed, avoiding the other girl’s eyes, “And I don’t want revenge.” _

_ “Just ditch the dance,” Jade’s hand trailed to tilt the redhead’s chin up until their eyes met, “I’ll take you to that ice cream place all the way in Venice you love.”  _

_ “Yeah?” Cat asked timidly.  _

_ “Yeah.” Jade affirmed.  _

_ Cat gave Jade a watery smile, eyes starting to get their shine back.  _

_ \--- _

“I don’t have to defend my friendship to you.” Cat replies, growing obviously irritated with the conversation. 

Robbie holds his hands up in surrender.

\---

Jade slides into the seat next to Cat during lunch, intoxicatingly close. Of course, this was just an attempt to rile up Robbie, who was seated across from the two. 

“Jade.” Robbie spits out her name as if it were poisonous just to say. 

Jade tilts her head, glaring harshly. Cat thinks they actually enjoy the little cat-and-mouse game they play but she’d never say it out loud.

“You’re the one who’s so easy to piss off, you know.” Jade gestures to Robbie.

“You’re the one who’s always coming between me and  _ my girlfriend _ .” Robbie counters, temper rising. 

“ _ Best friend _ trumps boyfriend,” Jade simpers, pulling at the half of a friendship necklace that hung around her neck, “Besides, we can share, can’t we?” 

Her eyes flick tauntingly to the other half of the necklace that Cat was wearing. 

“Not when you’re such a bitch.”

Jade feigns hurt. Robbie’s words seem to bounce off her like a trampoline. She’s heard it all before.  _ You’re so self-centered, you’re so bitchy, you’re so rude.  _ The list went on and on but Jade didn’t care. She knew she was going to get ahead of everyone else and the discourteous comments were made out of jealousy. 

“It’s funny you think I care about anything you say.” Jade waves her hand at him in dismissal. 

Cat shifts uneasily in her seat. She hoped Robbie wouldn’t be too hung up on Jade’s behavior later. Jade turns to face Cat, knee pressed to hers. Her face softens and her shoulders relax, capricious to her previous harsh attitude towards Robbie. 

“What’re you doing on Friday?” Jade asks. 

“Nothing I know of.” Cat barely has time to finish her sentence before Jade’s talking again. 

“We’re going to see  _ Cold Stare _ at Blitz.”

“Huh?”

“ _ Cold Stare _ ,” Jade repeats, “That band I told you about.”

Cat racks her brain until she remembers a conversation she’d had a few days ago with the other girl.

\---

_ Jade and Cat were sprawled out across the couch, a bowl of popcorn balanced between the two of them. The tv across the room played some comedy movie that only Cat was paying attention to. Jade was more attentive to her phone. _

_ “What’s so important that you’re ignoring the movie?” Cat queried teasingly, pushing Jade’s knee with her foot to get her attention.  _

_ “I’ve been talking to this guy, Ryder. He’s the lead singer of this band, Cold Stare.” Jade flipped her phone around to show Cat a picture.  _

_ “He’s pretty cute.” Cat acknowledged. _

_ She feels slightly wrong saying so even though Robbie wasn’t there to hear her. Ryder was definitely Jade’s type, stereotypically tall, dark and handsome. And the fact that he was in a band only made Jade want him more. Cat half-listened while Jade prattled on about how they’d been texting and flirting, the movie long forgotten in the background.  _

\---

“Oh, the band with that cute singer guy?”

Jade nods fervently. Robbie lets out a judgy laugh. 

“Of course you’d fall for a guy in a band. He probably can’t even sing.”

“Shut it, shitstain,” Jade flips him off, “I’ve heard you sing. It’s not good. Remind me how you got into this school again?”

Her comment axiomatically hits home as Robbie flips her off back. Cat reaches out to put her hand on the other girl’s shoulder. 

“Easy, Jadey.” 

Jade spins back to the redhead.

“Fine.” Jade cedes, exhaling loudly. 

Cat shoots Robbie an apologetic smile while he sulks. 

“For Friday, wear something cute,” Jade then reaches out to play with Cat’s red locks, “And you should curl your hair. It looks cute like that.”

Cat’s breath hitches in her throat. In all the years of friendship, Jade’s physical affection never ceased to make her dizzy. Jade drops her hand and stands up. 

“I’ll pick you up at seven, princess.”

With that, Jade’s off as quickly as she came. Robbie huffs out a sigh. 

“She’s just flirting with you to wind me up, you know.” 

Cat swallows thickly.

“She’s not…” She pauses, “Flirting. She’s just like that.”

It’s true Jade’s physical endearment happened sporadically and had grown since Cat had started dating Robbie, but she hadn’t thought much of it. It was also true that people found Jade’s affection towards Cat was more flirty than friendly. Once again, it had never fazed Cat. Robbie scoffs in disbelief. 

“Whatever you say, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all enjoying the little flashbacks of Cat and Jade's friendship or nah?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the kind comments, I'm glad people are enjoying this because I honestly wasn't sure about it. <3

Robbie leans propped up against pillows on Cat’s bed, picking loose threads from her pink blanket. Meanwhile, Cat was digging through her mess of a closet, pulling out various shirts. She’d already settled on a pink plaid skirt but couldn’t decide what top to wear. She holds up two options to Robbie - a knit white sweatshirt and a ruffled grey top - and waits for his opinion. 

“White.” He advises, pointing. 

She throws the other shirt back into her closet haphazardly before pulling the winning one over her head. She then checks her hair in the mirror - curled like Jade had suggested - and applies another layer of lip gloss. 

Robbie reaches out to wrap his arms around Cat’s waist, sitting up and pulling her closer. She braces her arms against his chest. 

“You know, you could just cancel with Jade and we could stay here and order a pizza and watch those musical movies you like instead.”

“Robbie.” She chastises, leaning back slightly. 

From the moment she’d made plans with Jade, he’d be trying to persuade her to not go. 

“Blitz is just so sleazy. And what if Jade gets too drunk to drive?”

“I have my permit, I’ll figure it out. But she won’t.”

Robbie sighs heavily. Cat leans in to kiss him softly, reassuringly, before pulling away. She steadies herself against the wall and she slips on her sneakers. Just as she straightens up, her phone chimes with a text.

_ Jade: I’m here _

_ Cat: One minute, I have to find my purse _

Cat scrambles around her room until she finds her bag. She shoves some cash, her phone, and lipgloss into it. She makes her way down the stairs, followed by Robbie, shrugging on his jacket. Jade’s leaning against the door of her convertible, spinning her keys around her finger. She was smoking a cigarette, smoke drifting upward freely. Robbie reaches out to pluck it from her lips. Jade glares at him threateningly. 

“What the fuck?” She snaps, glare turning deadly.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t smoke near me or Cat. Those things kill you,” Robbie then rethinks his last sentence, “On second thought, have at it.” He hands it back. 

Jade rolls her eyes so hard Cat’s worried they’ll get stuck like that. She then looks over Jade’s outfit. She was wearing a short black skirt with fishnet stockings and tall boots. Her lace halter top cut low, leaving little to the imagination, shoulders covered with a leather jacket. Her smokey makeup contrasts against her cold eyes. 

“I’ll text you when I get home, okay?” Cat says to Robbie.

She leans in to kiss him goodbye. Jade makes a disgusted sound, turning on her heel. Robbie shakes his head in annoyance. 

“Have you ever considered not being a bitch?”

“Have you ever considered getting a decent haircut?” Jade shoots back.

Robbie’s hand self consciously flies to his curls. Jade gives him a fake smile while Cat slides into the passenger seat. Jade hands Cat a small bottle of hand sanitizer.

“Can you put this in your bag?”

Cat obliges without question. With that, they’re off, the wind blowing softly around them. Jade’s excitement practically rolls off her in waves. Her eyes sparkled mesmerizingly with exhilaration and her cheeks were flushed a vivid shade of cerise. Cat takes a mental picture, attempting to scan the carefree and radiant expression Jade had to memory.

\---

Robbie had been right about Blitz being a sleazy venue. The floor was littered with crumpled napkins and beer caps and the walls were stained. The stage was against the farthest wall, microphones and a drum kit were already set up. Jade and Cat were stopped at the door by a tall bouncer. 

“ID’s please.” He says politely, but his tone is no-nonsense.

Jade shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Blitz was letting people in that were under twenty-one for the show but marking their hands with an “X” so the bartender would know not to serve them. Jade begrudgingly hands over her ID after Cat. The bouncer makes an “X” on the back of their hands with black marker. Once they were inside, Jade turns to Cat swiftly.

“Give me that hand sanitizer.”

Cat fishes it out of her purse and hands it over. She watches in silence as Jade uses it to cleanly rub the mark off the back of her hand. She tosses the bottle back to Cat with a sly wink. 

“Now I’m getting a drink. Want anything?” 

Cat shakes her head. As Jade headed to the bar, Cat wandered towards the stage. She looks around at the various patrons around her. Most older guys that were making her feel uncomfortable with their stares. 

“You look worried, babygirl.” Jade appears by the redhead’s side.

Cat looks up. Jade’s swirling the ice cubes in her glass, leaning against Cat. 

“I’m not worried.” Cat assures her.

Jade sips her drink, bouncing on her toes slightly impatiently while they wait for the band. Cat felt some of Jade’s excitement rubbing off on her. She cracks a small smile that Jade matches. Someone steps down from the stage, pushing dark hair off their forehead. 

“Cat, that’s him, that’s Ryder!” Jade tilts her head towards the stage.

The lead singer makes his way towards them. As he does so, Jade throws back the rest of her drink. 

“Jade,” He gives her a charming, crooked grin, “You look great. Even better than you did in photos.”

Jade’s laugh comes out high-pitched and girly which was very unlike her. It sets Cat on edge. 

“Ryder, this is my friend, Cat.” 

He nods to her. She gives him nothing but a small wave. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Jade asks, holding up her now empty glass and motioning to the bar. 

“Sure. Just a beer.”

“You’re friend…” Ryder starts, not bothering to hide the fact that he was watching Jade walk away.

It makes goosebumps rise on Cat’s arms. She could guess what he was going to ask.  _ Is she single?  _

“What about her?” Cat prompts, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and crosses her arms. 

“Is she dating anyone?” 

Cat bit her lip, debating how she should answer. She knew Jade liked him - for whatever reason she didn’t understand - and wouldn’t want Jade to be mad at her for saying she was dating someone when she wasn’t. But Cat didn’t like the way Ryder was looking at Jade. It bordered on creepy and sinister. 

“Not currently.” Cat finally answers, glaring at him and hoping it appears somewhat threatening. 

_ When you threaten me, babygirl, it’s like being threatened by a cupcake,  _ Jade had once told her. The other girl returned with a beer in one hand and an old fashioned in the other. 

“Thanks babe,” He clinks his drink against hers, “I’ll see you after the show.”

Jade giggles superficially. It makes Cat wince. That wasn’t the Jade she knew. She wasn’t a “girly-girl” and certainly didn’t get giggly over boys. She was always in control. 

“Jadey, I have a bad feeling about that guy.” Cat notes, staring at his receding figure. 

Her words fall on deaf ears. Ryder reminded Cat of a run-down graveyard she’d seen as a kid. She’d gotten separated from her parents during a walk and tried to find them, only to end up in front of the dark and twisted graveyard. It was shady and the shadows seemed to be oozing indescribable evil. She remembered how her stomach felt heavy and her chest felt tight, exactly like it did when she looked at Ryder. 

“He just wants to…” Cat feels dirty even just saying it, “Sleep with you.” She cringes slightly at hearing even the toned-down version coming out of her mouth. 

“And? I wanna get with him, so it works out, doesn’t it?” 

The amps on stage squeal to life, grabbing the crowd’s attention. 

“What’s up Los Angeles!” Ryder calls out, adjusting his guitar strap. 

He’s met with the crowd roaring back, glasses raised. 

“We are  _ Cold Stare _ , and we hope you enjoy tonight!”

With that, they started playing their opening song. Ryder focuses his gaze onto Jade, winking coyly. Jade bites her lip, trying to stifle a grin. She reaches down to lace her fingers through Cat’s, eyes only briefing leaving the stage to shoot the redhead a dazzling smile. 

She can’t help but smile back, the worry from earlier melting away.  _ What was she so worried about? Jade could handle herself and make her own decisions.  _ Cat and Jade clapped and cheered wildly at the end of the first song. 

They start the second song, pointing out at the crowd. Cat can’t help but turn her attention to Jade, who’s singing along, grinning widely. But then the nagging feeling she felt earlier starts to rise in her chest again. The smell of sulfur hits her nose. She wrinkles her nose, tugging at Jade’s hand. When she doesn’t get a response, she tugs again.

“Jade!”

Jade finally drags her attention away from the stage and looks at her best friend, pierced eyebrow raised in question. Before Cat can utter a single word, the bar behind them explodes, sending everyone into mass chaos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to do it


	4. Chapter 4

Cat’s ears were left ringing from the initial explosion as she stumbles forward, pulling Jade with her. Once she caught her balance, she surveyed the scene before her. Where the bar once was was in shambles, pieces of wood burning, bottles of shattered alcohol fueling the flames that licked at the walls. Parts of the ceiling had crashed to the ground, leaving a cloud of dust mixed with suffocating smoke. Some people were screaming, others running and an unfortunate few were trying to battle the flames that were engulfing them.

“Jadey, come on, we have to go!” Cat cries, looking at her friend. 

Her eyes were glazed over blankly, staring straight ahead. Tears of fear and frustration prick Cat’s eyes but luckily the adrenaline pushes her forward. She pulls Jade through the crowd and heads to the back door marked “emergency exit”. The air feels extra cold like they were filling their lungs with ice instead of oxygen. They made their way back to the front of the bar, Cat searching for Jade’s car. Of course, the parking lot was a mess, people attempting to speed away. Honking and shouting rang out around them. Cat then falls to her knees, followed by Jade. The concrete digs into her knees. Jade opens her mouth like she was going to say something before stopping. Cat reaches out to put her hands on Jade’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey, Jade?” She asks softly. 

She’s not used to being the one in charge. She wishes Jade would say something, do anything so Cat wouldn’t feel so scared and alone. Behind them, a second explosion shakes the ground as the flames start flickering from the broken windows. 

“We have to go!” Cat urges, reaching into Jade’s coat pocket for her keys.

Jade’s stare doesn’t change. The redhead bows her head forward, trying to catch her breath when someone calls out. 

“You two made it out.” 

Cat turns her head to see none other than Ryder standing above them, drink in hand. He looks absolutely unfazed by the situation. It makes Cat’s heart race insanely fast. 

“We should get out of here. There’s the band’s van, you could come with us to get somewhere safe.”

He leans down to take Jade’s hand and pulls her up. Cat scrambles up after her. 

“Jade, wait! He’s a creep, don’t go!”

“Don’t be a drag, Cat.” Jade finally speaks, voice a haunting monotone. 

She stumbles after Ryder.

“C’mon, Jade, we can just go home and I’ll make you those salted caramel cookies you always want and watch those horror movies you love!” Cat pleads desperately.

Her words hang in the air unanswered. Ryder shoots her one last wicked grin over his shoulder before the van door slides shut. Tears fall down Cat’s cheeks as she backs up a step, watching the vehicle speed away. She squeezes her hands into fists, Jade’s keys digging into her palm. Her feet kept her rooted to the spot, breaths coming out shaky and uneven.

\---

The drive back to her house feels like a dream. Her heart beats erratically in her chest, fingers curled so tightly around the wheel that her knuckles had turned white. Her posture remains stiff and rigid. The fact that she only had her permit and not her full license crosses her mind only briefly, but she’s too wound up to care. She pulls into her empty driveway, letting out a long breath. The first thing she does once she’s inside is call Robbie. 

“Cat?” Robbie’s voice sounds heavy like he’d just woke up.

Cat glances at the clock on the wall, seeing it’s past midnight.

“Robbie,” Cat laments, trying to catch her breath, “The guys from the band took Jade with them and left and I didn’t stop them!”

“So the world’s better off.”

“Robbie!” She cries in frustration.

Now was not the time for their stupid rivalry.

“Okay, I’m sorry. What happened?”

“Blitz burnt down a-and people were on f-fire and the guy from the band t-took Jade in their c-creepy van! I don’t k-know where they went and I d-didn’t try to s-stop them! W-why didn’t I-I try?”

Cat covers her mouth with her hand to muffle her sobs. What if they hurt Jade? What if no one could find her?

“Oh my god! You’re okay, right?”

“Yes,” She chokes out, “Can you come over please?”

“Of course, sunshine, I’ll be there soon.”

Once they hang up, Cat takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. She was just starting to feel okay when she heard rustling from the kitchen. She strains her ears, swallowing nervously. Maybe it was her brother? She presses to the wall, taking a few cautious steps forward. Vigilantly, she peeks around the corner into the kitchen. 

“Jade?!” She gasps, racing to her. 

She falls short once she gets a proper look at Jade. Her clothes are caked in dirt and her hair is tangled. The front of her shirt was ripped, revealing what appeared to be multiple stab wounds. Blood dripped onto the hardwood, making a wet plopping sound. Cat instantly grew nauseous, clamping her hand over her mouth. Once she manages to push the feeling away well enough, she attempts to reach out for the other girl slowly.

“Jadey? What happened?” 

Jade says nothing, swaying on her feet. She holds her hands out, anticipating having to steady the other girl. She doesn’t have time to react as Jade suddenly shoves her against the wall, hands gripping her shoulders tightly. 

Cat grasps Jade’s waist, trying to push her away. The redhead’s body goes rigid, acutely aware of the feeling of Jade’s breath on her neck. Her mind goes completely blank, leaving her unsure of what to do next. She gulps timidly when Jade’s teeth gently graze her neck. 

Suddenly, Jade straightened up and she went stiff. Just like that, she let go of Cat and was gone like the wind, leaving nothing but blood in her wake. It wasn’t until she heard the door slam shuttle and rattle the house that Cat dared step away from the wall. She took a slow step forward, body shaking involuntarily. The breaths she takes are short and shallow. Her heads swirling with racing thoughts, making her feel dizzy. 

“Cat?”

Cat whips around with a startled scream. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Robbie reaches out to gently grab Cat’s shoulders, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Cat’s panicky stare meets Robbie’s concerned gaze.

“Robbie, oh my god! J-Jade was h-here!” She cries sharply, gesturing to the blood on the floor. 

She starts sobbing uncontrollably and hysterically. She knows she must sound insane and crazy but she knows what she saw and had the evidence to prove her outlandish statement. Luckily for her, Robbie’s thinking more clearly. He pulls her into a hug, holding her until she can catch her breath again. Once she’s able to think straight again, she pulls back to wipe her cheeks with her sleeve. 

“You’ve obviously had a long night. Why don’t you go to bed and I’ll clean up, okay?”

Cat blows out a long breath, nodding. She climbs the staircase to her room sluggishly. Her fatigue seems to hit her like a ton of bricks as she kicks off her shoes and collapses into her pillow. 

At some point, she hears Robbie come in and assure her that he’ll call her in the morning and kiss her forehead before heading out. It almost felt like a dream. More accurately, the whole night felt like an intense nightmare. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, if you've never seen the movie, you're in for a surprise with this chapter. If you have, I'm sure you have an idea of where it's going.

Cat wakes up the next morning and feels initially warm and cozy. Then the previous night's happenings come flooding back to her and she sits up swiftly in a cold sweat. She smacks around her side table until she finds her phone. She has an unread text from Robbie. 

_ Robbie: hey sunshine, text me if u want me to come over again or anything _

She texts back a quick “ _ okay”  _ and quickly dials Jade, fingers shaking. It rings for what feels like ions before Jade picks up.

“What?” She snaps.

She sounds tired, like Cat had woken her up even though it was almost noon. 

“Jadey!” Cat’s mouth suddenly goes dry, “I-- you-- last night.” The redhead tries to form a sentence but the words just get jumbled up. 

“Is there a point to this call or can I go back to bed?”

“Are you okay?” Cat finally manages to get out. 

Jade pauses for a moment before scoffing.

“I’m going back to bed.” Jade hangs up, seemingly annoyed with Cat’s question.

Cat drops her phone into her lap.

\---

The incident was all over the news. People who lost someone they knew in the fire started a shrine outside of the charred remains of the building. Los Angeles became the nation’s newest site of tragedy. News channels across the country were talking about the fire and sending prayers to those involved and those who lost. All of it made Cat feel queasy like the first time she’d tried alcohol. 

\---

By the time school rolls around on Monday, Cat’s half-convinced that she imagined Jade at her house that evening. What other explanation could there be? She leans against Jade’s locker the way she usually does albeit it’s usually without her nervously gripping the straps of her backpack tightly. 

“What’s up with you this morning?” Jade strides up to Cat.

The redhead’s eyes go wide. She wasn’t quite sure what she expected the other girl to look like after what she saw but this definitely wasn’t it. Jade was practically glowing like a model in one of those makeup ads. Her hair appeared freshly curled and dyed with a new bright purple color. Her eyes sparkled with life. 

“What’s up with me?” Cat sputters, gesturing to Jade, “Jadey, what happened to you?”

Jade tilts her head, one eyebrow raised.

“After what happened on Friday! You were at my house all… bloody!” Cat’s voice wavers.

“Relax, princess. I’m fine.” Jade sips her coffee slowly, “You do have a tendency to overreact.”

“I know what I saw!” Cat cries, growing frustrated. 

She wasn’t crazy, was she? Jade’s already making her way to class with Cat on her heels. 

“But Jadey, you came over and you were bleeding! There was blood on the floor!” Cat persists.

“Cat,” Jade’s voice comes out sharp and harsh, “You’ve always had an active imagination. I’m fine.”

Cat’s blood goes cold. The conversation ends on that last jarring note. 

\---

Cat and Jade sit side by side at the lab tables in chemistry class. Dissonant whispers swirl around them.

_ “I heard Cat and Jade were there that night.” _

_ “I heard that they had to fight their way out.” _

_ “I heard Jade fucked the lead singer.” _

Jade stiffens, shifts in her seat, and starts tapping her pen against her notebook rhythmically. Cat watches the other girl out of the corner of her eye. Their teacher, Mr. Rhodes, clears his throat and claps his hands together. 

“I’m sure all of you have heard the news by now.”

The class broke into overlapping whispers again. Mr. Rhodes waited until everyone quieted down before continuing. 

“We unfortunately lost ten students in the fire.”

Someone in the class muffled a sob.

“The band playing that night has generously offered to donate to those families who lost someone.” 

“ _ Cold Stare  _ are heroes. They helped people escape the fire.” One blonde girl pipes up.

She’s wearing their t-shirt proudly. 

Red flashes in Cat’s eyes. Heroes? They didn’t do that. Ryder was worse than the other members. 

“They didn’t help anyone! I was there!” Cat erupts, voice becoming borderline strident, “It’s just a rumour.”

The girl whips around in her chair to glare at Cat. 

“It’s not a rumor.” 

“Girls, girls.” Mr. Rhodes interrupts, “I understand the tragedy has everyone on edge.”

Cat slumps back in her seat. She glances over at Jade. She was hoping the other girl would jump in to defend her but Jade was picking at her nail polish, bored expression etched across her face. Cat frowns slightly, crossing one leg over the other. Jade was always quick to defend Cat. 

\---

_ In eighth grade, Cat had her first run-in with a boy that wouldn’t take no for an answer. He persistently followed her from class to class and made her feel uncomfortable. At first, she wasn’t sure what to do. She felt alone and confused. She finally ran to Jade crying after school, throwing herself forward and hugging her friend. Momentarily startled, Jade fell back a step. Between Cat’s crying and her incoherent sentences, the taller girl had no clue what was going on. _

_ “Babygirl, you have to calm down before you tell me what happened.” Jade gently pushed the other girl back to look in her eyes.  _

_ Once Cat was able to breath, she explained to her the boy that wouldn’t leave her alone.  _

_ “I’ll walk you to homeroom tomorrow morning and make sure he stays away or else I’ll kick his ass.” _

_ True to her word, Jade showed up by Cat’s side the next morning. Cat reached out for Jade’s non-coffee occupied hand nervously.  _

_ “Jadey, that’s him.” Cat whisper-yelled, bringing their intertwined hands up to gesture at a brown haired boy before letting them fall limply between the two of them.  _

_ The boy’s eyes landed on Cat. Jade gently yet firmly pushed the redhead behind her, taking a protective step forward.  _

_ “Hey!” She barked.  _

_ The rest of the hallway turned their eyes to her and the boy she was staring down.  _

_ “Listen up because I’m only saying this once,” Jade avowed, crossing her arms, “Stop following Cat around or else I will not hesitate to dick punch you.” _

_ The crowd started whispering and mumbling after Jade’s threat. The boy’s eyes went wide and he turned to run away.  _

_ Everyone knew better than to mess with Jade and now that extended to Cat as well. _

_ Jade turned back to Cat. _

_ “Who takes care of you when I’m not around?” She teased. _

_ Cat shrugged.  _

_ “Good thing you’re always around for me then.” _

_ \---  _

The redhead sits silently for the rest of the class. She may have physically been there but mentally her mind was wandering in trackless introspection. 

\---

“Cat!”

Robbie catches up to her in the hall, taking her hand in his own. Their walk through the hall seemed surreal like the world was in black and white. Hollywood Arts was engulfed in despair. A few students were crying as their friends tried to comfort them, a few were leaving flowers at shrines at the deceased lockers and some were hugging each other. Cat kept her head down until they arrived at her locker. She drops Robbie’s hand to open it. 

“Robbie, I think those guys in the band did something to Jade.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, but you saw the blood too. And she starts acting weird every time I bring it up.”

“Maybe it’s just PTSD or something.” Robbie replies dismissively. 

“It just doesn’t make sense.” Cat mumbles, shoving a pink covered notebook into her locker.

“Sunshine,” Robbie starts, catching her gaze, “Maybe you should talk to someone. A professional.” 

Cat’s taken aback.

“I’m not making this up! And I’m not crazy!”

Robbie holds his hands up in surrender. 

\---

Jade ambles down the backstairs of the school, the only sound being her boots against the concrete. That is until she picks up on muffled crying. She lights her cigarette before looking for the source of the sound. 

She was usually the only one who hung out behind the school because she knew there were no cameras and she could stop for a smoke. 

Another slow step forward allows her to peer around the corner of the building to see someone sitting on an overturned crate by themselves. 

“Needed some space?” Jade asks.

Andre looks up at her voice. 

“Oh,” He says, “Yeah.”

Jade makes her way to sit next to him. She holds her cigarette out to him, offering him a drag. He declines with the shake of his head.

“This whole shit with the fire is such a downer.” She comments, leaning back and taking a long drag. 

Jade peers at Andre calculatingly. He was well-liked throughout the school and had built a reputation for himself with his original songs. Jade reaches out to run her hand down his arm, inhaling another smoke-filled breath.

“Did you…?” Jade asks, trailing off.

“Yeah. My friend Dylan.” 

Jade turns her body towards him, curly hair tumbling over her shoulders. Andre inhales sharply, watching her intently. She tilts her head slowly, frosty stare darkening. She then stubs out her cigarette. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jade practically purrs, resting his hand against his shoulder. 

Her voice was low and coy. And just like that, Andre had let his guard down. Jade leans in leisurely.

“What the--”

Andre jumps back as Jade’s cerulean eyes flicked to a demonic greenish-yellow and her smile turns deadly. 

“Shhh.” Jade hushes him, hand sliding over his mouth. 

His screams are muffled and his eyes are wide. Her teeth sink into his neck and then his shoulder and chest until the light leaves his eyes. His body falls with a resonating thud, dark crimson blood oozing around. Jade straightens up, wiping the blood from her chin with her leather jacket sleeve. She releases a long breath contentedly, lighting another cigarette. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these updates have been less frequent, I've been dealing with some stuff mentally and emotionally but I promise I'll try my best to stay on top of this.

Andre’s death sent Hollywood Arts into another depressing spell. The entire student body felt the weight on their shoulders. The halls were cloaked with mournful quietness and filled with lugubrious faces. Even people that didn’t know Andre personally felt the despair in the air. Everyone seemed to be exceedingly packed with sorrow. Everyone except Jade that is. While everyone else had slumped shoulders and watery eyes, Jade was sporting dazzling smiles and a glowing complexion. 

“You seem extra peppy this morning.” Cat comments, giving Jade a once over before shutting her locker. 

“I’ve just been feeling so good lately.” Jade answers breezily, pushing herself off from where she was leaning against the wall.

“People died, Jadey, and you don’t feel anything for them?” The redhead frowns.

Jade shrugs. 

“I’m not the one who died.” 

Cat draws back slightly. Jade was never compassionate exactly, but she seemed extra detached lately. It sends an ice-cold chill through Cat’s body. She remains silent as they make their way to their improv class. Jade doesn’t seem to mind as she sips her coffee.

\---

“As I’m sure all of you have heard by now, we have lost one of our beloved students, Andre Harris.” The acting teacher, Sikowitz, announced. 

“Didn’t he die on school grounds?” Someone calls out. 

“Yes, but rest assured, we’ve upped security and you are all safe.” 

Jade shifts her seat, crossing one leg over the other. She picked at the plastic tab of her coffee cup out of boredom. Cat exhales a shaky breath. Something was going on with Jade that she just couldn’t figure out. 

The class was mostly still and hushed as people reeled from the death that had occurred. No one felt up to doing much of anything. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang blaringly. 

Cat and Jade idly made their way outside for lunch. Robbie was already sitting at one round table, eating french fries from a black tray. 

“Hey.” Cat greets, sliding to sit across from Robbie. 

Jade reaches out and takes one of Robbie’s french fries before sitting down, popping it into her mouth.

“I didn’t say you could have one.”

“I didn’t ask.” Jade returned, smirking annoyingly. 

Robbie sighs, deciding he didn’t feel like picking a fight with Jade. 

“I can’t believe what happened to Andre,” Robbie says, “I heard it was a wild animal attack. Like a wolf or something.”

“A wolf in the middle of Hollywood, on school grounds?” Jade scoffs, “Sounds unlikely.”

“Then what did you think happened, Miss Know-It-All.”

Jade brushed off Robbie’s harsh tone with ease, shrugging one shoulder  indifferently . She takes another french fry without permission. 

\---

“I’m telling you Robbie, there’s something going on with her.” Cat maintains, searching his eyes for any hint that he believes her. 

They have a few minutes before class starts and they’re sitting near the back of the room. 

“She seems as bitchy as ever.” Robbie contends, shaking his head. 

“But she’s acting weird and she’s almost…” Cat stumbles over her own thoughts momentarily, “She’s practically glowing.”

“That doesn’t seem like a bad thing necessarily.”

Cat’s face clouds over. Was she crazy? Maybe Jade was just fine and she was overreacting. She leans forward, resting her head on her hand as the teacher starts talking. 

\---

Nearly a month later, Hollywood Arts was healing. People figured it couldn’t get any worse. The hallways became more lively again as students fell back into their old ways. They were filled with chatter and laughter, with smiles and hugs. It seemed like everything was going to be okay. 

Even Cat and Jade had fallen back into their old ways. They spent weekends out at various places, blasting the radio in Jade’s car, and used lazy afternoons after school to nap and catch up on homework. 

All seemed right with the world until one particular Monday morning. Jade leans on the locker next to Cat’s with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes are glazed over and her cheeks are flushed a light pink color. Her skin was pale, almost grey like there was no blood pumping through her body. The dark rings under her eyes made it seem like she hadn’t slept in days. Her oversized red flannel was falling off one frail shoulder. 

“I think you’re getting sick, Jadey.”

Cat’s words snap Jade out of her own little world. The redhead lightly presses the back of her hand against the other girl’s forehead. Jade shakes her off.

“Jesus, Cat.” She mumbles in slight annoyance. 

“Well, it doesn’t feel like a fever.” Cat ignores Jade’s previous indignation. 

“It just must be wearing off or something.” Jade mutters almost inaudibly. 

“Hmm?” The redhead hums in question.

The taller girl shakes her head.

“Nothing.”

\---

Chemistry class proves to be more boring than watching grass grow. Jade sits hunched over, arms folded on top of the black countertop with her head resting against them. Cat leans over to brush Jade’s hair off her shoulder, hand trailing down to rub soft circles across her back. She gives her a sympathetic smile. Jade picks her head up just enough to give Cat an appreciative look in return. A few minutes before class was supposed to end, Mr. Rhodes erased the board and made his way to stand tall in front of the class. 

“Today marks the one month anniversary on the fire at Blitz. As I’m sure you’ve heard,  _ Cold Stare _ ’s song,  _ Falling Together _ , has become our unofficial anthem.”

Cat sighs, leaning back in her chair. She was already tired of that song. It was played all the time and students were doing covers of it left and right. She couldn’t stand them worshipping the band. 

“The band has generously offered to play our upcoming dance.”

The class perked up. A few people cheered and some clapped. Cat sank farther down in her seat. 

\---

“Maybe you should go home.”

Jade glances down at Cat as they step into the congested hallway. Before she can reply, someone calls out. 

“Jade!”

A tall boy with long hair appears in front of the two friends, walking backwards so he can keep his eyes on them. 

“Beck.” Jade answers evenly, voice neither bored nor amused. 

Beck swallows nervously. He ran his hand through his long brown hair. He was one of the boys all the girls liked yet he was never in a relationship long. Jade had only talked to him a few times in English class.

“So they’re having a midnight showing of Rocky Horror at the Nuart Theatre this weekend,” Beck stops walking, “I was wondering if you wanted to go.”

“Hmm,” Jade looks him over slowly, “Ask again tomorrow,  _ maybe  _ I’ll say yes.”

Obviously, that was not the answer he was looking for.

“Fuck it.” He mutters, turning on his heel. 

Cat looks up at Jade.

“Any particular reason you felt like saying no?” She questions.

“He just seems…,” Jade shrugs half-heartedly, “Boring.”

“I think he’s nice.”

“Yeah?” Jade tilts her head, giving Cat an analyzing stare. 

Cat nods, somewhat apprehensive. 

“Beck!” She calls out, grabbing his attention before he goes too far down the hall.

He spins around slowly. 

“Pick me up at nine.”

“Oh,” He stutters, momentarily dumbfounded, “Y-Yeah.”   
  


\---

That Saturday night, Beck picks Jade up as discussed. He glances over her low-cut tank top and short skirt and she knows she’s got him hooked.

\---

Cat leans her head against Robbie’s shoulder. She pops a piece of popcorn in her mouth from the bowl balanced in her lap. They’re watching one of Cat’s favorite musical movies, enjoying their calm night in. 

\---

“I had a good time tonight.” Beck gives Jade a charming smile.

The lights in the movie theatre parking lot flicker above them. 

“Me too.” She whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Cat was right. He was nice. Sweet. Cute even. She kisses him softly, hands sliding to his shoulders. It was a shame she wasn’t looking for a relationship. 

\---

Cat shifts in her spot. Her body suddenly feels heavy and warm. She sucks in a shaky breath.

“You okay, sunshine?”

She nods, mouth feeling dry.

\---

Jade takes a step back from Beck’s now lifeless body, running her tongue across her teeth. She then zips up her jacket, tucking her half and she of Cat’s friendship necklace inside and walks away, wind blowing around her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter with fluff about Cat and Jade's friendship. Nonetheless, hope you enjoy <3

The news about Beck had spread like a wildfire by Monday morning. The students of Hollywood Arts were engulfed in the loss, questioning why they kept losing their peers. Jade can practically feel the sadness when she pulls into the school parking lot. She pushes her way inside, gripping her cup of coffee tightly. 

Cat was already waiting for her by her locker. The redhead had on an expression that Jade simply couldn’t read. She had already decided to play dumb if anyone had asked her about Beck’s death. She was an actress after all. 

“Jadey, this is crazy!” Cat looks up into Jade’s eyes, “You may have been the last person to see Beck alive, you know that?”

“I know.” Her voice wavers intentionally. 

“What happened that night?” Cat questions, gently reaching out to take Jade’s hand in her own.

Jade keeps up her act. Tears form in her eyes and she drops Cat’s gaze.

“I don’t know. We had a good time and when I left, he was fine.” Jade’s breath hitches, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

She shakes her head, bringing one hand to wipe away her tears. Cat pulls Jade into a hug, standing on her toes to try to alleviate their height difference. 

Jade repeats the same act with the police and anyone else with questions. No one suspects a thing. 

\---

In hindsight, Jade sees that going after only kids from Hollywood Arts may have been a mistake if she wanted to not get caught. She’ll admit it. A boy from Northridge was the next to fall to Jade’s wrath. 

\---

Weeks later, the talk about Beck and the other dead boy had faded away and was replaced with other updated gossip and drama. Per usual, Cat was waiting by Jade’s locker. Except, Jade was nowhere to be seen. Her phone suddenly buzzes.

_Jade: Don’t wait up for me, I’m not coming to school today_

_Cat: Why?_

_Jade: I’m home sick_

“The devil isn’t by your side today.” Robbie notes, taking Cat’s hand as they walk towards their first period class.

“Jade’s home sick. And she’s not the devil.”

“Whatever you say sunshine.”

\---

After school, Cat makes her way down the familiar path to Jade’s house. The only detour she makes is to stop at a small bakery the other girl loved to pick up her favorite cupcakes with coffee-flavored buttercream frosting. She knocks on the door, balancing the small white box with the cupcake in one hand. She hears a slight groan followed by heavy footsteps until the door is pulled open.

“Hey babygirl.” Jade’s face softens.

Cat takes a moment too long to reply, instead focusing on the other girl’s appearance. The grey complexion had returned along with the pink-tinted cheeks. Her eyes were red like she’d barely slept and her lips were dry and chapped. Jade tilting her head reminds Cat she’d been standing still for too long. She holds the cupcake box up in offering instead of a greeting. 

“You’re literally the best.” Jade claims, taking the box and stepping back to let Cat in.

Sometimes Cat is amused by how easy it is to please Jade. Below the surface of icy stares and insolent comments, she’s not as reticent as she seems. She likes late-night drives, coffee-flavored desserts, and indie music. Cat’s glad she gets to see the softer side of Jade.

“Where’s your mom?” Cat asks, already knowing the answer.

“Work.”

To the redhead, it seemed like Jade’s mom never left work. In response to the lack of parental advisory, Jade had become extremely self-sufficient. When the other girl had first moved in with her mom after her parent’s divorce, Cat remembered the fallout that followed.

\---

_After a tedious court battle, Michelle West had won custody of Jade, who couldn’t quite figure if she was relieved or not. Once they moved into a tiny two-bedroom house, Jade was suddenly struck with how different everything was. It was quiet without her parents constantly arguing and without her little brother running around. Her mother's long hours had her out the door in the morning before Jade and home after she’d already fallen asleep._

_The new routine of fending for herself and being alone threw Jade for a loop. As a result, she walked around school with double the bark and triple the bite. Her newfound belligerence landed her detention more times than she could count._

_Cat felt like crying for Jade. With her mom never home, Jade had become in charge of grocery shopping and feeding herself. Of course, she was only thirteen, and getting around without a license and very little pocket change was no small task in LA._

_Another result of Michelle’s absence was that she and Jade never truly bonded. In whatever time she was home, her conversations with her daughter seemed superficial and emotionless._

_Cat thought about all the times Jade had looked after her, wiped her tears away, stood up to her bullies, helped her with her problems. The pair was sitting in the back of the library after school one day when the thought crossed the redhead’s mind. Tears suddenly welled in her eyes. She pushed away the bag of chips she and Jade were sharing._

_“What’s gotten into you?” Jade asked, reaching out for Cat’s hand._

_“Who looks after you, Jadey?” Cat questioned quickly._

_“What?”_

_“It’s just,” Cat pulled in an unstable breath, “You’re always looking out for me. Always.”_

_Confusion crossed Jade’s face, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to comprehend what Cat was getting at._

_“You’re always taking care of me but who’s taking care of you?”_

_“I--” Jade sits up straight, “I can take care of myself.”_

_“But you shouldn’t have to! You should have someone who’s looking out for you!”_

_“I’ve got my mom.” Jade tried to stay positive for Cat’s sake but bitterness still seeped into her words._

_“No, someone who really cares for you.” Tears slipped down the redhead’s rosy cheeks._

_“Babygirl,” Jade started, scooting her chair closer to the shorter girl, “I’m okay looking out for myself. And I’ve got you, don’t I?”_

_Cat shrugged slightly defeatedly._

_“Let me rephrase,” Jade dropped their intertwined hands into her lap, deep brown eyes meeting mesmerizing blue, “I do have you. We look out for each other, okay?”_

_“Okay.” Cat repeated._

_\---_

“Did you have anything to eat today?” Cat’s protective mode takes over as she gently pushes Jade towards the couch. 

Cat can tell the answer by the way Jade’s shoulders drop.

“I had--”

“Espresso doesn’t count,” The redhead interrupts, making her way to the kitchen, “Don’t you dare touch that cupcake until you’ve had something real to eat.”

Jade groans, sliding onto a stool at the counter. She glances at the tempting box longingly. 

“Then why’d you hand it to me?” Jade practically whines like a child.

“I’m just looking out for you.” Cat shoots Jade a smile that encompasses a mixture of smugness and affection. 

She pulls the box away and rummages around the cabinets until she finds a can of chicken noodle soup. 

“Sometimes you’re a pain in my ass.” Jade teases, words lacking any real bite. 

Cat knows it’s one of Jade’s ways of showing her appreciative sentiment. 

\---

Cat and Jade had settled on the couch, Jade wrapped up in a red plaid patterned blanket. She was lying on her side, hazily focused on the tv screen across the room. Cat had her feet resting on the coffee table, which was littered with Jade’s soup bowl and now empty cupcake wrapper, a box of tissues, and their phone. Jade shifts, dropping her head in Cat’s lap. Out of pure habit, Cat reaches out to run her fingers through Jade’s hair gently. 

\---

_A long day at the beach left Jade and Cat feeling sleepy and fatigued. Jade dropped her keys and her bag onto the coffee table as Cat fell onto the couch. The redhead flipped on the TV._

_“Anything you want to watch?” Cat asked._

_“Whatever you want, princess.”_

_Jade placed a throw pillow into Cat’s lap before laying her head down. She stretched her legs out, arms folded across her stomach. Clearly, Jade was looking to take a nap and not pay attention to whatever the other girl was watching._

_Cat smiled softly at the Jade, reaching out absently to run her fingers through her still damp raven hair. Even though her eyes were closed, Jade cracked a soft smile. It made Cat giggle slightly._

_“What?” Jade opened her eyes to look up at the redhead._

_“You smiled when I ran my fingers through your hair.”_

_“So?” Jade quirked an eyebrow, look displaying a mixture of amusement and threat._

_“Soooo…” Cat drawled, smirking, “You like itttt.” She giggles again._

_Jade was normally so guarded and Cat was surprisingly delighted to have cracked that tough exterior._

_“If you tell anyone, I’ll drown you without hesitation.” Jade warned, but her tone lacked it’s usual venom and was more playful._

_Cat suppressed a laugh but vowed to keep the secret to herself. Jade relaxed again, closing her eyes. Cat resumed brushing her fingers through the other girl's hair until she was practically purring. From then on, whenever Jade rested her head in Cat’s lap, Cat got the hint that Jade was looking for that particular affectionate gesture._

\---

Jade’s shoulders relaxed and her eyes closed, indicating she’d fallen asleep. This left Cat to her own thoughts. Whatever mystery illness plagued the other girl had her more worried than she let on. Her mind wandered to the death of Andre, Beck, and the boy from Northridge. It makes her stomach churn uneasily. Who, or what, was going after teenagers in Hollywood?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some language and writing that some people may not feel comfortable with, so if blood and things make you uncomfortable, please refrain from reading. I don't think it's too graphic at all but I just want to put a little warning in case.

Jade rolls over in bed, settling against her pillow. She rubs her temple, trying to combat her pounding headache. She needed to feed _soon._

\---

Cat shifts in her seat, arms crossed in front of her. Her mind was too preoccupied with circulating thoughts about Jade to focus on her chemistry work. The seat next to her where Jade usually sat remains empty. She glances at the vacant chair. 

_What mystery illness did Jade have? What did she mean when she said “It must be wearing off”? Were there going to be any more deaths in Hollywood?_

Cat was so caught up in her own ponderings that she barely heard the bell ring. She files out the room with the other students, clutching her textbook to her chest. She meets Robbie at her locker, dropping her book off before reaching out for his hand. 

“Is the demon still out sick today?”

Cat nods distractedly. Once she and Robbie part ways down the hallway for class, she doubles back and slips into the library. She’s too inattentive to be in a classroom, listening to a rambling teacher. She’s not normally one to ditch class. It was something she did with Jade occasionally when they both needed time away. 

\---

_“I don’t know, Jadey.”_

_Cat stared at Jade’s outstretched hand in deep contemplation._

_“Ditching the rest of the day won’t kill you, I promise,” Jade insisted, “Besides, how are we supposed to be cooped in school all day when it’s such a nice day out?”_

_Cat looked Jade over before finally reaching out to lace her fingers through Jade’s. Jade excitedly pulled her along out the door._

_\---_

_They first venture into Glendale to go to Moonlight Rollerway. Of course, in the middle of the day on a Tuesday, the rollerblading place wasn’t crowded at all. Disco lights moved rhythmically across the floor, accompanied by pop music and the smell of snacks._

_Jade skated next to Cat, linking her arm with the redheads. She slid her hand down to grab Cat’s, moving to spin dramatically. She throws a smirk towards the other girl. When Cat attempted to repeat what Jade had just done, she ended up falling backward. She and Jade dissolved into laughter. The taller girl reached down to help her up._

_Their next stop was at Wanderlust Creamery for interesting flavors of ice cream. They left Jade’s car parked at the curb as they wandered aimlessly, attempting to eat their cold treats before they melted in the relentless Los Angeles sun._

_Cat snuck a glance at Jade. Her hair was being blown back by the wind and her eyes were shining with elation. Sometimes Cat wondered if Jade ever saw her the way she saw Jade. She wondered if Jade ever got caught up in staring at her when she wasn't looking, questioned if Jade ever attempted to commit her carefree expressions to memory._

_Jade looked down to smile softly at Cat. She tucked her hair behind her ear almost nervously, which was enough to answer Cat’s unspoken questions._

_\---_

Cat sits, tapping her foot against the carpet. There was something up with Jade. She could just feel it. She rests her head against her hand, releasing a long breath. Soon, she’s immersed in her own musings. All of a sudden something Robbie had said to her popped into her head. 

_“Is the demon still out sick today?”_

Cat straightens up so quickly she almost falls out of her chair, eyes widening. Her mind then flashes to a horror movie she’d once watched with Jade. 

The main character was turned into a demon who had to feed to survive. Cat had spent most of the time with her eyes covered and her face buried against Jade’s shoulder but she did remember what happened when the demon didn’t feed. They got weak. Her feet seem to be moving without her brain's permission as she scoops up her backpack and runs out of the door. 

\---

In what seemed like no time at all, Cat had burst into Jade’s room, breathing heavily. Jade, who was very clearly asleep, shot up in bed.

“What the actual fuck?” She curses, taking a breath to calm her racing heart. 

“Tell me everything!” Cat’s talking so fast and her eyes are wild.

Jade tries to take a moment to comprehend what was going on. 

“Did you run here? And tell you what?” 

“That night when _Blitz_ burned down,” Cat makes an effort to talk more slowly, “And yes, I did run here.”

Jade looks Cat up and down slowly before gesturing for the shorter girl to come sit next to her. Cat’s heart drops as she sits down. Jade’s face clouds over with a dark emotion she can’t quite identify, which only serves in making her heart sink further. 

“Jadey, what happened that night?” Cat asks, voice shaking, tears of sympathy welling in her eyes.

“It’s,” Jade brings her knees to her chest, “It’s a bit of a long story.”

\---

_“Are you sure she’s a virgin?” The band member driving the van questioned._

_Jade’s eyes snapped up, mind going into overdrive. She glanced at the people sitting around her._

_“What’s it matter to you?” Jade spat, glaring harshly._

_The van stopped and one of the band members slid open the door. It was her chance. She pushed herself onto her feet, dashing out the door. Before she could get far, someone caught her waist, pulling her backward. She blindly threw her elbow into their face. She had only taken two steps when someone grabbed her again. Jade twisted in their grasp, screaming profanities and trying to break away. Unfortunately, the fact that it was four-on-one did not work in her favor._

_One guy had grabbed her arms, effectively pinning them to her sides while someone else had her legs. They carried her deeper into the woods, led by the moonlight. It was too dark for Jade to tell where she was. Her breath came in panicked gasps._

_She was suddenly being thrown to the ground roughly. She fell to the dirt and immediately her hands were tied together with rope. Scrambling to sit up, she backs up until her back hits a tree trunk. Her feet are then tied. She attempts to resist, kicking and thrashing furiously._

_“Jesus, you are persistent. This would all be a lot easier if you were still.” Ryder mumbled, standing up._

_At that point, Jade was beyond scared and couldn't stop the frightened tears that rolled down her cheeks quickly. Ryder pulled a piece of paper out his pocket as his band members gather around in a circle._

_“Are you sure about this man?” One of them asked._

_Ryder turned around, shaking the man’s shoulder._

_“Benny, listen. We do this and we become rich and famous. Isn’t that what you want?”_

_He nodded. Ryder produced a knife with a wooden hilt. It gleamed in the moonlight. Jade struggled against the two people holding her down._

_“Okay here it goes,” Ryder blew out a long breath, “We are gathered here tonight to sacrifice the body of this girl for the dark one, Satan himself.” He recited from the paper._

_“Please, don’t, don’t do this!" Jade pleaded desperately, breath catching in her throat._

_Her pleas went unanswered._

_“We worship thee and give this body to pay homage to you. In return, we ask for your gifts.”_

_“Please!” She cried out one last time, shaking her head._

_“Look, I’m sorry babe, but devil worship is one of the ways to make it in Hollywood. We need this."_

_Before she could say anything else, Ryder brought the knife down hard. She screamed, throwing her head back as white-hot pain ripped through her stomach. He landed blow after blow, spilling crimson blood over the leaves on the ground. Her screams sound muffled in her own ears as she feels like she's being ripped apart from the inside. Her back involuntarily arched after each strike before falling heavily and painfully again. Her blood seemed to cover every surface around her._

\---

Cat stares at Jade with wide, watery eyes. She feels sick. She presses a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating fiercely. 

“T-They,” She stutters, “They killed you.”

“Well not exactly,” Jade gives a rueful smile, “I’m still here just the same. It's some real sci-fi shit."

“But you’re not the same.” Cat says as a single tear rolls down her cheek, brows furrowed. 

\---

_Jade watched bleakly as the band walked away, chest heaving with extremely shallow breaths. She knew she was bleeding out but she had no energy to fight the ropes that kept her in place. Her vision went out of focus and her head pounded. Her whole body felt as if she had fallen into lava. One last short breath passed her lips and her eyes fluttered closed._

\---

“Anyways, I don’t remember a lot after that,” Jade drops Cat’s gaze, “I just remember finding my way back to you.”

Her cheeks turn pink and she refuses to meet Cat's eyes again. 

“I remember.” Cat whispers. 

“I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you. Sorry I freaked you out but I was just _so hungry.”_

Another tear falls down Cat’s face. Her body felt numb. It almost seemed like she was floating away, into a different dimension, or into an alternate reality, she didn’t know. Jade picks her hand up to wipe the redhead’s tears.

“Babygirl, there’s no need for tears. I’m okay.”

“You--They--It’s not okay!” Cat wails. 

Jade moves to pull Cat into a tight hug. She clings tightly to Jade, arms encircling her waist. She puts one hand flat against Jade’s back as if she thought the girl in front of her wasn’t real. She wanted confirmation because, at this point, she didn’t know what to think. She then presses her face into Jade’s shoulder. Jade simply strokes her hair until all the pent up emotion leaves her body. 

“So are _we_ okay?” Jade asks, gesturing between the two of them with her hand once Cat had pulled away. 

Cat can’t seem to form a single coherent thought, so she settles for nodding. 

“Good.” The other girl says softly, leaning in to dry a few last tears from Cat’s cheeks with her sweatshirt sleeve before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

Cat looks up at Jade with red-rimmed eyes, searching her face. Jade meets her stare with unspoken new energy. 

Before she really knows what she’s doing, her lips crash against Jade’s. She grips the other girl's shoulder, tilting her head. Jade’s hands move down her arms, nails running lightly against her skin, causing goosebumps to rise before they settle on her waist. 

Kissing Jade felt nothing like kissing Robbie. Jade tasted like cherry chapstick and her lips were soft. Kissing Jade made Cat feel weightless and warm, like nothing else around her mattered at all. 

One of Jade's hands moves to Cat's hair, gently pulling the velvet strands while her other hand cups her cheek softly. Cat finds herself pushing Jade back against her headboard by the shoulders. 

Cat’s utterly and completely lost, entranced, spellbound as she--

What the _fuck_ is she doing? She pulls away from Jade so fast she tumbles backward off the bed. 

“What the fuck!” Cat momentarily squeezes her eyes closed, bringing her fingers to her lips.

“Woah, I’ve never heard you swear before.” Jade observes somewhat breathlessly. 

She looks maddeningly calm after what just happened. Cat can only gape and stutter dumbly. Her head swims in drowning questions, most of them being along the lines of ‘what the fuck?’. 

“That was better than Robbie, right?” Jade smirks coyly, glancing down at Cat.

“I-I-” Cat scrambles up comically fast, “I have to go!”

Before Jade can say anything, Cat flies out of the house, leaving only the sound of the door slamming in her wake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, I'm sorry this took literally forever to update but I recently moved to a new state so I've been busy trying to unpack and get everything back together so please forgive me. I'm also sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest.

Cat’s heart beats dangerously in her chest as she approaches the front doors of Hollywood Arts. She can’t stop replaying what had happened with Jade in her head as much as she wants to forget the whole thing. It makes her feel confused. 

She makes her way to her locker, eyes falling on Robbie already waiting for her. She has a half mind to just turn around and run away.

“Is something wrong?” He asks, concerned.

Cat shakes her head vehemently. Robbie gives her a quizzical look but ultimately decides to let it drop. 

Cat only takes solace in the fact that Jade is still out “sick” and she won’t have to see her face to face today. She releases a long breath, reaching up to enter her locker combination. 

“Hey, princess.” 

Cat’s freezes momentarily before turning around slowly. Jade’s icy stare meets hers and Cat feels like she might pass out on the spot. Jade’s looking healthy once again. The redhead knows what that meant. 

Cat grabs Jade’s hand and truculently drags her away from Robbie and the other students, pushing her into the janitor's closet before slamming the door behind them. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were looking for another make-out session.” Jade crosses her arms as she leans back, smirking.

Cat’s breath seems to leave her body all at once. Her cheeks turn pink and she stumbles over her next sentence.

“Y-You,” The redhead runs a hand through her hair, “You can’t keep killing!”

“What else am I supposed to do?” Jade tilts her head in question. 

“I don’t know,” Cat paces the small length of the room, “I don’t know. But let me try to figure something out.”

“But baby--”

“Promise me you’ll stop.”

Cat stares intently into Jade’s eyes, clear brown eyes conveying her desperation. Jade exhales, dropping her shoulders.

“Fine. Just until you find an alternative or something.” She cedes. 

“Thank you.”

“Now I’m gonna sneak out for a cigarette. Wanna come?”

“You should stop that too.” Cat chastises.

“Don’t push your luck, princess,” Jade pushes her bag higher onto her shoulder, “Besides, I’m like… invincible so it’s fine.”

“What?”

“Yeah, watch this.”

Jade produces her silver lighter from her bag, flicking it. She holds the flame to her palm. Cat gasps, backing up a step and covering her mouth with her hand.

“Jadey, what the--”

“Just watch.” She insists. 

Attempting to quell the queasy feeling in her stomach, Cat watches as Jade pulls the flame away from her hand. In mere seconds, the red and blistered burn turned back into normal skin. 

Cat’s eyes go wide and she lunges to grab Jade’s hand in both of her own, running her thumbs over the once burned skin in pure disbelief. 

“Cool party trick, huh?” Jade watches as Cat examines her palm.

“Oh my god,” Cat mutters, finally letting go of Jade’s hand, “Does that always happen?”

“Only when I’m, you know,” She shrugs one shoulder, “full.”

“Oh.” Is all the redhead can think to say.

Jade nods absently before making her way to the door.

“Meet me at my car after school?”

“Sure.” Cat replies without much thought. 

Once Jade leaves, Cat lets out a long breath. 

\---

_ Cat threw her backpack into the backseat of Jade’s car and slid into the passenger. Jade turned her head to smile softly at Cat.  _

_ “You want some Salt and Straw ice cream?” Jade asks. _

_ “You know I’d never say no to that.” Cat grinned widely.  _

_ \--- _

_ Hours later, Cat was scraping the last of her melted ice cream from the bottom of her cup while Jade lounged comfortably. The two sat under a shady tree at the Hollywood Bowl Overlook. Jade was laying with her head in Cat’s lap, eyes closed with a subtle smile spread across her face.  _

_ “Jadey?” _

_ “Hmm?” She replied drowsily.  _

_ “It’ll always be like this, right?” Cat asked. _

_ “Like what?” Jade opened her eyes and looked up. _

_ “Like this.” The redhead gestured between the two of them and then the area around them. _

_ “As long as you want me, princess, I’ll be here.” _

_ Jade settled back, closing her eyes again. Cat set down her empty ice cream cup to reach out to brush Jade’s hair off her forehead. _

\---

Cat looks out of the window silently while Jade drives. She turns different thoughts over in her head until one particularly strikes her. 

“What about like…” She shifts in her seat towards the other girl, “An exorcism?”

Jade chuckles, looking the redhead over. 

“Want me to find a church so you can get some holy water?” She raises her eyebrow teasingly. 

Cat throws her hand up in exasperation.

“I don’t know, Jadey! I’m not an expert in demon 101!”

Jade holds one hand up in surrender.

“I’m just saying, it sounds crazy.”

“An exorcism sounds crazy to you but being a demon doesn’t?”

Jade shrugs, eyes wickedly turning a yellow-green color. She threw a wink Cat’s way before her eyes went back to their normal icy blue. The redhead sinks down in her seat. She’s not sure she’ll ever get used to Jade’s new demonic ways. 

“Can we get Salt and Straw ice cream? For old time’s sake.” Jade asks, voice lowering bashfully.

Cat’s heart thumps in her chest, eyes softening and mouth turning up into the smallest smile. 

“You know I’d never say no to that.” 

\---

Cat waves at Jade before making her way inside and to her room. She falls back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling and taking a deep breath. In the silence, her thoughts seem suffocating. 

Was there any way to help Jade? What could she do? She wished everything could go back to normal. Knowing her best friend with a murderer didn’t sit well in her stomach. 

And then there was the kiss. Did it mean anything? Should she tell Robbie?

Cat rolls onto her side, curling her legs up and exhaling loudly. Tears prick the corner of her eyes. She makes a half-hearted attempt to push them away but ultimately they fall freely down her cheeks. She’s stressed and she’s  _ confused.  _

The thought of kissing Jade makes her cheeks turn pink. For a brief moment, she lets herself get lost in the fantasy that is being with Jade. Being able to kiss her freely and fall asleep knowing the girl next to her would move mountains for her. Getting lost in her captivating eyes without shame. Curling up with Jade when she’s had a rough day and leaning in to kiss her forehead. She imagines Jade giving her that ever dazzling smile every day for the rest of her life and it causes what feels butterflies flapping their wings in her stomach.

Cat shoots up in a cold sweat. 


End file.
